SYOC OPEN
by I believe in nargles too
Summary: Are you getting tired of all those SYOC'S? Then I apologize. (or is it APOLLOgize;) Anyway terrible puns aside come into my SYOC for the time of yo life!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello mah bitches! Is it bad that I'm posting another story?**

 **(The answer is yes!)**

 **I love Hunger Games SYOTs, (that's why I'm creating a parody :P) but I wanted to try a Percy Jackson one!**

 **That does not mean I'll be updating any less frequently.**

 **I promise!**

 **Besides, there's always the possibility I won't get any submittions to this.**

 **A gal can dream!**

 **Starter:**

The cabins were almost overflowing.

In the past few weeks, a record number of demigods had been appearing and not all of them had been claimed.

Hera had started to get suspicious at the amount with electric blue eyes.

When would Zeus learn to keep it in his pants?!

At least they weren't mutants this time...

That had been a weirrrrd summer.

 **Dam that was hard! I'm really sorry that it's soooooo short, but I didn't really know what to put! I'll need about 4 main characters and loads of backgrounds. I know it's harsh but if you want** **but** **if you want your character/OC to be a child to one of the big three** **they're a lot less likely to be a main character. I'll need some hunters, too, so they can visit camp and you can have a character who becomes one, if you wish.**

 **I won't accept cliche children.**

 **Basics**  
Full Name:  
Meaning:  
Hometown:  
Hunter or camper:  
Age:  
Gender  
Hair Color:  
Hair Type: [Here's where you put anything else about your character's hair; Has it been dyed? Is it damaged? How often does he/she dye it?]  
Eye Color:  
Eye Sight: [Does your character wear glasses or contacts? Does your character wear contacts for fashion purposes?]  
Tattoos/Piercings/Scars: [For tattoos, we'd like to know: How old your character was when he/she got the tattoo, where he/she got the tattoo (Body wise and location wise), and parent involvement. Same goes for unusual body piercings.]  
Physical Description:  
Clothing Description: [People have more than one outfit, so be general if needed.]

 **Personality**  
Good Traits:  
Flaws:  
Good Habits:  
Bad Habits  
Fears:  
Favorite Time of Year:  
Favorite Time of Day:  
Favorite Animal:  
Favorite Song: (I'll listen to this to get a scope of the character):  
Best School Subject:  
Worst School Subject:  
Best Camp Activity:  
Worst Camp Activity:  
If they're a Hunter why:

 **Family**  
Mother:  
Relationship?:  
Father:  
Relationship?:  
Siblings: (only mention the ones important to them on the god side  
Relationship?:

Friends:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend:  
Enemies:  
Pet(s):

 **Fighting**  
Weapon:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Fatal Flaw:  
Abilities:

Why should they be a main character:

Sorry about the length of this. I'd rather not get them through pm because I get quite a lot of them each day but I may Message you to discuss things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo yo yo!**

 **I'm very pretentious aren't I? (Don't answer!)**

 **Anyway, I've finally got the list set up and I've decided on 3 of the main characters. The last slot is still available because I'm still getting submittions.**

 **Main Characters:**

 **#1**

Kerry Idris

13

Daughter of Apollo

 **DamBaudelaires**

 **#2**

Eric Jennings

16

Son of Ares

 **Sxetch**

 **#3**

Skylar Rossou

16

Daughter of Hades

 **MoonlessGalaxy**

 **#4**

 **?**

 **Other Characters**

 **(I'm just putting names here)**

Bark Khan

Fay Mitchell

Callista Snow

Raz Abyssinia Sparrow

Ella Espirit

Logan Frost

Cally Smythe (sorry she's mine but -\\-_-/-)

 **Although these tributes are great the names aren't very subtle.**

 **(Don't hate me for saying that!)**

And now for the first chapter!

 **Kerry**

I flick my dark hair over my shoulder and concentrate on the target in front of me. I pull back my bow and shoot.

"Sup Kerry, What you doing," my concentration breaks and the arrow goes completely of target. I turn to see who it is and of course the idiot from Ares, Bal.

I reach over to slap him but he ducks and laughs at my scowl so I stalk away.

Not before forcing him to only talk in rhyming couplets for a few weeks.

I'd get away from him when he tries to start a sentence with 'hickory dickory dock,'

So many 10 year olds scarred!

I go back to the Apollo cabin to put away my bow and accidently run into one of the Hunters that are staying for a while. I look after her whistfully but remind myself I couldn't leave Camp.

 **Eric**

A little known fact about camp Half Blood is that you can bring your pets.

Not many people do it but I always like to think of myself as different.

The fact that I have a dog named Tostey confirms that.

Hey! He's brown and white and Marshmallow just wouldn't sound right!

Kid of Ares here!

After feeding him and all that shit I go down to the archery centre to see my older brother, Bal scowling. I ask him what's wrong and he responds with a very creative string of curses that somehow rhyme.

Apollo kid I'm guessing.

Despite being at camp for 4 years AND being a year rounder I still suck at archery. I shoot 10 arrows and Nov one of them gets near the target!

In fact one of them lands on the target next to mine!

Ouch.

 **Skylar**

I don't know if it's a blessing or a curse that I'm alone in my cabin.

I do have a brother, Nico but he's normally not here so I get the creepiest cabin at camp all to myself.

Yay.

Though to be honest, I do like the silence.

Like all days I mostly ignore my supposed schedule to train with my Katana.

I've been told off by Ranna, a girl from the Aphrodite cabin who decided it would be fun to take me under her wing. I managed to tolerate her for a month or so but she started trying to order me around so I kinda told her to fuck off.

Yeah..

She left me alone after that.

 **Yooooooo! First chapter to give to a feel for the characters personalitys! Hope you guys enjoyeddddd!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own PJO or HOO. Please read the authors note belowwwwww!**

 **It's going down, I'm yelling timber**

I didn't want to complain but I had a kinda unsettling dream. I couldn't remember exactly what happened, all I remembered was waking up in a cold sweat with a feeling of dread. I'm not normally a wimp and I wouldn't care but it was weirdly vivid and I'd never really gotten dreams like it before.

As of recently Chiron had been telling us to tell him if we had especially different different dreams so I made the desision to go up to the big house despite the fact I normally avoided it like the fucking plague.

I pulled on a black vest top and paired it with some grey shorts and combat boots before leaving the 'comfort' of my cabin.

I walked quickly over to the big house, ignoring the eye rolls I normally got for 'trying too hard' or something.*

I walked into the Big House expecting Chiron to me there and as usual he was but someone was with him!

 **Kerry**

After my unsettling, even by demigod standards, dream, I ignored the usual morning routine for the Apollo cabin and went straight to the Big House.

Half way through explaining my dream, the Hades girl, Scarlett or something walked in looking even more unhappy than usual. I was willing to bet money on the fact we were here for the same reason.

I lifted my hand in a wave but she just blanked me. I itched to curse her into rhyming, my go thing for people I dislike, but to be honest she didn't really talk anyway so it would be mostly useless.

I continued talking to Chiron, sneaking glances at her and watching her steadily pale. I guess my assumption was right. I wondered if dream was the same of just similar.

After that unpleasant business had finished I went down to the campfire where both the Apollo kids and Hunters were getting ready for the- you guessed it: campfire we were having tonight.

It was quite awkward because of the obvious tension in the air but we finished quite quickly and after that we were free to do whatever we wanted.

 **Clara**

I walked out of the Aphrodite cabin talking to my friend Cally. She was in the middle of a retelling what happened last time she tried to shoot a javelin. She had the normally uptight Lilith in fits of laughter. Despite me also laughing however, my mind was pretty preoccupied. The feeling of despair I'd had since waking up had been getting steadily worse.

I knew that I should be telling Chiron since recently he'd insisted we tell him every dream we had but I didn't want to voice the feeling. And I suppose... I was scared he would send me away with a pat on the head like most campers when I tried to talk to them.

I finally managed to push down the feeling until I saw Skylar, the kid of Hades walking out with Chiron. It wasn't exactly unusual for demigod kids to dream but from my limited knowledge of her she barely had dreams.

Don't go thinking I'm a stalker or anything, I like to know at least one fact about everyone in the whole camp. Most children of Aphrodite have fairly good memories despite the rumour that we're just ditzy.

We can literally understand and mostly speak French fluently!

We aren't just pretty faces.

Anyway, today mostly consists of training and joking around seeing as Aphrodite was on the winning team for capture the flag.

Later we'll be going for a 'special' campfire but I'm not really looking too forward to it. Most of the time a campfire means a bet between the Ares cabin to see 'who can get the most marshmallow gunk inside the Aphrodite Kid's hair.'

As you can see we aren't exactly the most respected cabin out there!

 **Eric**

The day would have been fairly cool if it weren't for the dream.

A few days ago I won a bet with a friend meaning he had to do my chores for a week.

I may have conveniently forgotten to tell him that it was the Ares cabin turn to clean out the horse stable but a bet's a bet and I refused to let him back out.

He should have payed more attention to the roster.

The dream however managed to fuck what should have been a good day up for me.

It was incredibly detailed, a pair of large green eyes yelling at me to 'Leave for Alaska!' Like no thanks man, I'm happy living in California!

I managed to block out the memory of the voice whilst I was with Tostey but as soon as I left, stopping on the way to laugh at Bark cleaning the horses, I heard it again and again on repeat like the time I broke my radio.

Some people are so persistent!

 **Skylar**

At 6 o clock exactly I walked down to the campfire. Normally I wouldn't do it but Chiron told me to come. I'd been about to argue but something in his voice told me I'd better not.

As I'd planned, I get to the campfire fairly early. A few people were already milling around but I can take the seat I like. The place where if I lean back slightly I'm completely ingulfed in the shadows. A little while later everyone else arrived and the noise became almost unbearable. I considered running back up to my cabin and hiding out but that idea was sadly quenched when Chiron arrived.

 **Kerry**

For once, everyone was at the campfire. Chiron had told us it was special for some reason but he didnt say why. Like normal we sat in our cabin groups. We didn't have to but most people did anyway.

Normally Rachel sat with one of the seven but for some reason none of them were here so she sat with us which I guess made sense.

No one really knew much about her other than the obvious fact she was Mortal but she seemed nice enough.

It was a little after the first sing along that something strange happened.

 **Clara**

The campfire was going quite well so far, I didn't feel anything in my hair and we had sung the usual songs.

Then Rachel stood up. I thought she was going to make a speech or something but then her eyes glowed a brilliant green.

" _Four will go down where the tables have turned._

 _They'll visit the place where water has burned_

 _Love's child will turn into time_

 _Without these four: a world without rhyme._

I felt a shiver going down my spine at the realisation that I'd just heard a prophecy. I'd heard one before but it never failed to be strange.

Then I heard a voice coming from the Apollo cabin.

"Maybe that means father!" A girl called Kerry called out.

A hubbub of chatter broke out.

"QUIET!" Chiron called out. "Who will be the four going on this quest then?"

"I will!" I looked around, wondering who had said it but then I realised. It was me.

This would be my chance to show them that strong Aphrodite kids weren't just a fluke like they seemed to think.

 **Eric**

After the Aphrodite kid's display of courage I instantly felt guilty for judging them as a whole. I wanted to Volunteer on the quest but I wasn't sure anyone would want me along.

"I will too!" A strangely authoritative voice came out of the shadows. I realised with a start it came from the Hades kid. It was the first time I'd heard her talk.

"Me too." As expected this voice came from the Apollo cabin. We hadn't heard about anything happening to Apollo but I guess the 'world without rhyme' line would have freaked them out.

This line came from the short kid that had suggested the line meant Apollo.

I had to say I hadn't guessed that before it was said.

Before anyone else could join I stood up. "I'll come too!" It was meant to sound grand but it was slightly ruined by the fact I managed to trip over my own feet.

"Very well!" Said Chiron in a tone that meant I couldn't tell how he felt about this. "You four can leave tomorrow."

I looked at the group I was likely to be spending the next few weeks with. Kelly- I think it was had dark hair and a tan. She was obviously the youngest of the group by a few years, looking about 12.

The Hades girl had short blue hair, not dissimilar to mine, the only difference being she had a white streak. She was dressed in mostly black and she looked strong. She seemed to be around my age. Maybe 15 or 16.

Like Kelly(?) the Aphrodite girl wasn't that tall. I guessed she'd come up to about my chin. She had blonde hair with a few gingery brown streaks tied into a ponytail.

I wasn't sure whether I'd survive the next few weeks even if a monster didn't kill me judging by the look in the Aphrodite girl's eyes. She glared at me as if I'd killed her hamster and I involuntarily shivered.

Yep! This'll be a fun few weeks.

* **I put my finger up at them. Preps.**

 **Oooohhhh, so the plot thickensss!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I kinda have an outline about what I'm gonna do but it's not over until the fat lady sings.**

 **As you can see my favourite to write is Clara purely because I think the Aphrodite cabin needs more love! I added a few of the minor characters in do yay for that!**

 **Obviously I'm quite young so my writing style is kinda clunky but I don't think this chapter was too bad.**

 **If you want review your rankings of the characters e.g: 1 being your favourite and 4 being your least favourite and don't forget 2 and 3.**

 **I don't know if the link will work but I set up a blog so yay?**

twilight550th

 **Just type that into google**


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyyy! **Don't hate me for neglecting my SYOT! I'll get a chapter up tomorrow if I remember! This chapter will mostly be a quick filler before the actual quest starts! I'll have a proper AN beneath! So yay.**

 **Rick is a man. I lack the *ahem* parts to be a man.**

 **Skylar**

That night I didn't sleep well. I didn't have any dreams: I COULDN'T have had any dreams! I was up till nearly four just tossing and turning. I knew I wanted to go on this quest but was it a good idea?

I fiddled with my white streak. The piece of scalp above it still felt tender sometimes but the slight twinge of pain helped ground me.

I had woken up about 3 hours after getting to sleep with the worst case of bed head I'd ever seen. There wasn't a strand that wasn't sticking straight up!

Finally I'd managed to get it under some degree of control and I began to leave for the meeting we four had set up to discuss where we would go. I realised with a start this was the last time I'd sleep in my Cabin for the next few weeks.

Fuck.

On an impulse I shoved a few outfits and some feminine products like pads into my rucksack deciding not to come back until the quest was over.

Goodbyes were hard, even to a building.

I walked into the big house and met the other 3 with a small smile. No use starting the quest on a bad note even if I did find most humans annoying.

Two of them gave me small smiles in return but what surprised me was the Aphrodite girl. She gave me a big grin, stretching to her eyes. I blushed and my heart fluttered slightly.

 **Kerry**

Me and Eric were talking quietly when Skylar walked in. She gave us a small smile which seemed to completely change her face for a second. I flashed her a quick one back before continuing my conversation.

"I think we should go to Alaska." Eric said. "It's out of the control of the Gods isn't it. So the tables have turned line would make sense!" I considered this thinking it to be pretty accurate.

"Why Alaska," Skylar mused. "With that logic it could be anywhere in Canada!"

"Fair enough," I put in, "But with THAT logic it could be ANYWHERE! We could go to Russia and it would still mean we were out of the God's protection!" I was only joking around but I could have sworn I saw Skylar's face turn pale and closed off.

"Shall we just go to Alaska then if there's nothing there try Canada?" Clara suggested successfully breaking up the beginnings of an argument. Everyone seemed to agree to that so we arranged to meet in 2 hours to give us time to pack.

We were about to leave when suddenly Eric stopped us. He looked strangely bashful. "Could I bring my dog along?" He said. "He's a husky so he won't mind the cold weather and I don't want to leave him."

Me, Skylar and Clara had a quick conversation- involving a lot of strong words from Skylar. We were split. I was all for it but neither of them seemed particularly enthusiastic so we were two two. We agreed to allow it along but if we had to we'd leave him.

Everyone seemed happy enough with this solution so after that we left.

 **Eric**

Although I was happy I could take Tostey, I wasn't sure if I would be able to leave him if it came down to it. I hadn't left camp for the past four years and he was my only constant.

I went back to my cabin to shove a load of clothes in my bag when I was ambushed by my friend, Bark. Unlike most thought he wasnt actually a kid if Ares but he spent most of his free time with us, considering the Athena cabin to be too snotty for him.

After a quick, kinda meaningless conversation I got into the cabin and shoved a few of my favourite jackets into a bag. After contemplating I decided not to take a camp t shirt, partly out of fear of loosing it.

It sounded stupid but it had sentimental value. Actually that sounds even worse! I'm a kid of Ares and here I am sounding like an Aphrodite sissy.

I shove a few other things in my bag and lift it experimentally, making sure it wasn't too heavy to carry. I then pack another small bag with a few tins of dog food and a spare lead.

Perfect.

I allowed myself a small smile and then left the room.

I almost reminded myself of a kid about to get reaped (What? I read!) but I guess like them I had a chance of dying, just a lot less high.

All too quickly the hours had passed and after a quick goodbye hug from Bark and a punch on the shoulder from my cabin mates I went to get Tostey.

"Come on boy, walkies!" I crooned softly. I guess it was true. Just a really long walkies.

We walked up to meet Skylar and Kerry. I guess Clara wasn't here yet.

I have brilliant observation skills.

A few minutes later we were all here. We had decided to take the bus to New York where we'd take the plane to Alaska.

Skylar was noticeably worried about that, being a big three kid but she'd made an offering to Zeus and Thalia, his daughter had promised to try and influence him not to do anything.

 **Clara**

During the 2 hour ride I sat by Skylar whilst Eric and Kerry sat opposite.

Skylar was noticeably tense so on impulse I grabbed her hand. For a second I thought I'd made the wrong decision as she tensed up even more but she relaxed slightly and looked at me. For the first time I noticed she had blue eyes, a strange colour for a Hades kid.

I guess she got them from her mother.

Once Skylar had calmed down I took my hand away from hers and blushed lightly. I decided to look out the window. The scenery was beautiful and I could have gotten lost in it.

Then I heard a strange snapping and suddenly felt dizzy.

As quickly as it came it was over and I felt completely fine. The others looked at me slightly weirdly but I ignored them in favour of continuing to look out of the window.

Then the journey was over. I absent mindedly wondered how Chiron had gotten plane tickets within two hours but I had decided not to ask.

A little later we were about to board the plane. We'd decided to keep the same pairs as on the coach. I offered Skylar the window seat but she instantly refused. The journey was almost 12 hours with a short stop in the middle so I got ready to sleep for a while.

The last thing I remember before succumbing to my tiredness was the weight of a hand on mine.

 **Hi! Fans of my Hunger Games story are probably cursing me but whilst I have inspiration for this one I'll dam well use it. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I've began to hint at a few things about the characters backstory and maybe a few other things.**

 **Here's a few facts about each of the characters.**

 **Skylar:**

 **She has ALOT of tattoos.**

 **Her hair is actually shorter than Eric's**

 **Kerry:**

 **She's only 13.**

 **She's SHORT for her age.**

 **Eric:**

 **He was born in California.**

 **He wears contacts.**

 **Clara:**

 **Her eyesight is really good to the point she can see things others might not be able to.**

 **She refuses to wear makeup.**


	5. Chapter 5

**May have a serious topic.**

 **Don't own PJO.**

 **Kerry**

I regretted ever sitting near Eric on a plane. It wasn't anything personal: just that he was annoying as fuck! Firstly, he kept changing the movie he was watching, OUT LOUD! He was constantly getting up to check on that damn dog and at the hour mark I was ready to chuck him out of the plane! To add to my irritation Skylar and Clara looked perfectly happy, both sleeping soundly. Like how unfair is that?!

Finally the plane started the land and Eric turned the DVD player off. We put our seat belts on and soon we were on the ground.

I was so overjoyed to be out of the plane, for a few minutes I didn't notice anything weird about the airport. Clara looked a bit scared and she was constantly sniffing but I just dismissed it as an Aphrodite thing.

That was my first mistake.

 **Eric**

If you want my advice: Don't travel on Golf air lines. 2 out of 10 would not use again! Of course I only decided that when the Gorgons attacked.

2 hideously ugly woman chasing you saying they want to 'kill you' or whatever doesn't make a good start to a quest.

The first to react was Skylar. She pulled out her sword and managed to take off a finger of the one nearest to her.

Too bad that just made them angry. I span my ring and out came a dagger.

I forgot to mention I could do that didn't I?

Kerry and Skylar went for the one on the left and me and Clara took the one on the right. Finally we managed to kill them but Kerry's leg seemed to be turning green. I tried to fix it but I wasn't really sure how and the others were no help. They seemed to be looking at something in astonishment.

Finally they stopped whatever they were doing and ClaraGu managed to sort the leg with an ease I'd only seen in Apollo campers before.

"What were you two gawping over?" I asked curiously.

Skylar smiled and showed me the two things in her hands.

Gorgon blood.

 **Skylar**

I wasn't gonna lie, I was pretty freaked when I saw the exactly the same colour and consistency there was nothing to indicate which would help and which would heal.

When everyone saw them an argument started.

Everyone had a different view on what should be done with them. I wanted to dispose of them as quickly as possible but Eric and Clara wanted to keep them. Kerry didn't say anything but you could see her looking at them with an almost greedy expression.

I guess it made sense: a daughter of Apollo would want medicine but she really needed to control herself.

Our argument continued all the way to the hotel we decided we would spend the night at and even then we were tense. Clara managed to convince the clerk to let us in for free so we went up to the shared room. Obviously we weren't all the same gender so it was a bit awkward but it was safer to stay together in case a monster attacked.

For a few hours we mostly sat in silence but the tension built up so much it was uncomfortable. I was about to burst but someone beat me to it.

 **Clara**

After the argument everyone was refusing to talk to each other. I knew that if we were to succeed we would have to talk to I took the first move.

"Come on guys! Can we stop arguing over something so utterly stupid!" As soon of the words were out of my mouth they turned to glare at me. "Why don't we play a game?!" I said cheerfully ignoring the weirded out looks I was getting from Eric.

Skylar sighed but came closer do assumed that was a yes from her. "I'll play too then." Said Kerry, still looking annoyed but considerably less so. Eric glared at us but then came over with his dog at his heels.

"What are we playing then?" Kerry asked. A smile spread on to my face and they all began to look apprehensive.

"Truth or Dare!" This was met with a series of groans and I pouted. "Come on guys!" I whined.

"Lets start then," said Eric unenthusiastically.

I smiled. Finally!

"Skylar, truth or dare?"

 **Skylar**

Did I mention I hate this game? Because I do. And of course I'm picked to go first.

"Ummm truth then." I say with a sigh.

"What's with the white streak?" Clara asks.

Of course she went for that.

I decided to put it nocholantly.

"Mother went psycho and poured bleach on my hair." I said, wincing at the memory. "Families eh."

After that delightful fact about me everyone was silent so I tried to bring the game back up.

"Eric, truth or dare?"

 **Eric**

"Dare," I said scornfully. "I ain't no Aphrodite sissy." Both Skylar and Clara glared at me.

"I dare you to go outside, find a stranger and ask if they want to be shaved!" Skylar said.

I paled. "What's the forfeit?" The other three huddled round and I heard laughter from Clara. "Kiss one of us."

Well shit.

I closed my eyes and quickly kissed Kerry's hand.

"Let's not play this anymore!" I said.

And for once everyone was in agreement.

 **I'm a shit updater, sorry. Review who your favourites are if you haven't already. I'm curious. If you have any suggestions just... suggest them. See y'all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own PJO. Why would I be on Fanfiction?**

 **Eric POV**

After everyone had gone to sleep I took Tostey out for his nightly piss.

He's normally a pretty calm dog but as soon as we got out of the building his demeanour changed. The hairs on the back of his neck started sticking up and he was growling like crazy. He was staring at What first appeared to be an empty space but when I looked closer I saw it.

I ran back into the hotel we were staying in and woke them up, Skylar and Clara were up almost immediately but for a kid of the sun Kerry was a pretty heavy sleeper.

Finally, I had them all up and alert. "There's a monster outside the hotel, I think it's a chimera!" Skylar swore loudly and Kerry quickly got her medical supplies ready.

I had a feeling we were going to need them.

We walked outside and there it was. The surprising thing was that it was nowhere near as angry as usual.

Sure it was grotesque and all but it wasn't about to kill us with fire.

I wasn't sure if that was good or not.

Clara pulled out her sword and lunged for it. She managed to actually get her knife into one of its necks but she was thrown back.

 **Clara POV**

My head felt foggy and I couldn't think straight after being thrown back but I knew I had to get up.

Skylar and Kerry went at it from different sides and finally managed to kill it.

I nearly dropped back down onto the ground but Skylar caught me. Kerry came over and examined my head. "Just a concussion." She said like I didn't already know. She gave me a pain reliever tablet and some ambrosia and I felt a lot better.

I didn't stop leaning on Skylar though.

Soon we were back in the hotel room but looking at us I saw that none of us wanted to go to sleep. Suddenly, I remembered the game room in the hotel.

I smirked and told my plan to the others.

Hopefully it wouldn't be locked.

I was still a bit unsteady on my feet but Skylar helped a lot. We got into the game room fine and looked around for what to pick. There weren't any arcade games, mostly just board games.

We were looking around for what to pick when I saw Monopoly. With a crow of delight I picked it up.

I hadn't played this since I got to camp.

Everyone else seemed happy to play although Skylar seemed a bit confused. We explained the basic rules to her and she seemed fine.

I picked the hat, Eric picked the dog, Skylar picked the horse and Kerry chose the iron.

I was ready to dominate.

 **Kerry POV**

Eric was killing us all.

Not literally, that would be creepy, but in Monopoly.

I had landed in jail 6 times already and almost all my money was gone. Clara was doing a bit better, she had 6 houses around the board and still had a bit of money left.

Skylar on the other hand was already bankrupt.

She just sat watching us and cheering on Clara. It was the first time I'd see her so relaxed whilst being awake.

The game ended and of course Eric won. We were just discussing what to play next, eyeing up the twister board, when the hotel manager burst in.

"GET TO BED NOW, YOU FILTHY RATS!"

Clara walked up and I was expecting her to apologise but instead she managed to coax the guy into leaving.

Of course, charmspeak.

We had a quick discussion on whether we should go back up but none of us really wanted to so we stayed.

Eric set up the twister board, proclaiming himself the spinner and we got going.

Being in training, we were all pretty athletic so it was a close match. Clara got out first after losing her footing.

After that it was almost impossible to decide who would be the winner. Me and Skylar were both flexible and neither of us were giving up.

I was getting easier movements than her so I thought I would be the winner when I managed to get over cocky and twist my ankle.

It wasn't a bad twist and with some Ambrosia and nectar it would be alright by the morning but I was still pretty pissed.

I had lost the game.

 **Skylar POV**

None of us were really sure what to do now. It was 3 in the morning and breakfast didn't open till 7. We knew the chances of a monster attack were low and we could just sleep with a guard but none of us felt comfortable doing that.

I searched the shelf until I found a small box titled The Yes or No Game. "How about this guys?" I said, intrigued. I hadn't played any of these games and I found it really fun.

Everyone agreed and once the rules had been explained I smiled.

Maybe I'd win 2 games in a row.

Soon, it became apparent that I would NOT be winning this game. It was definitely a cross between Clara and Kerry, Eric however was as bad as me.

The estimated time on the game was half an hour but it took almost 3 hours for the two to decide it would be a draw.

We now had just over an hour left and we'd all won one game each.

Who was going to be the supreme ruler?

 **Dramatic ending!**

 **I'm really sorry for taking soooooooooooo long to update!**

 **I hope this is enough to appease the Gods.**

 **Review who you want to be the 'supreme ruler' and I'll take that** **into account.**

 **Autocorrect has been a real bastard today. It changed leaning into Lesbian and Came into Canada. Like WTF!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eric POV**

"What next?" I asked the other 3.

"That way," said Clara pointing to some random area. "It's a steam factory."

I looked at her confused, "A steam factory, water had to burned."

Everyone looked at her in admiration and Skylar hugged her. "That's brilliant!" She said.

Clara blushed heavily. "Let's go then."

Kerry lead the way, holding her bow warily. None of us were in the mood for monsters.

The door was locked but we quickly picked it and soon we were in there.

 **Skylar POV**

We walked into the factory and I took the opportunity to look around, not liking what I felt. I felt death.

I shivered and Clara pulled me close to her. For warmth.

Soon we were in the main room. I wished we weren't.

An unpleasant sight met us.

 **Clara POV**

It was a monster but nothing I'd ever seen before. It was Medusa level ugly with greasy hair and dandruff the size of playing cards.

For some reason I thought of Severus Snape. Audiobooks were a godsend.

I looked at Skylar and she looked as disgusted as me.

That was before it opened it's mouth.

 **Kerry POV**

"Your father," it said in a strangle metallic voice, "Has been captured. If you don't get to him in a week we will vanquish the world of rhyme."

I looked at the others and swallowed.

Our quest just got 10X more serious.

 **I am sooooo fucking sorry for the short chapter!**

 **Question: If I killed one of them off which one should it be?**


End file.
